peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 November 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-11-17 ;Comments *Peel plays a track from the Sea Urchins first single on Sarah Records. *Peel mentions that Coldcut's favourite all time sample is Parliament's Up For The Down Stroke, which he plays on the show. *Peel says that he advised Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle to do a yodel session for his show next time. *Peel plays a Spanish language single cover of the Beatles' Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Heart Club by Los Mustang, who are from Barcelona, Spain. Sessions *Extreme Noise Terror #1. Recorded: 1987-11-10 Tracklisting * Damned: New Rose (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit * Traedonya: The Boogaloo (12" - The Boogaloo / Sixteen) Tuff City * Fall: Hit The North (Part 4) (12" - Hit The North Remixes) Beggars Banquet * Extreme Noise Terror: False Profit (session) * Amayenge: Mulumbwe * Wolfhounds: Me (7") Idea * D.J. Lebowitz: (Welcome To) My Humble Home (LP - Beware Of The Piano) Fowl * Jungle Brothers: Jimbrowski (12" - Jimbrowski / Bragging And Boasting) Idlers * Electro Hippies: Starve The City (To Feed The Poor) (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit :(JP: 'Now it's 1956) * Five Satins: Still Of The Night (3x v/a LP - Cruisin' 1955-1967) Increase * Carl Perkins: Blue Suede Shoes (3x v/a LP - Cruisin' 1955-1967) Increase * Extreme Noise Terror: Another Nail In The Coffin / Use Your Mind (session) * Three Johns: Kick The Dogs Right Out (v/a LP - Mindless Slaughter) Anhrefn * Sea Urchins: Pristine Christine (7") Sarah * Parliament: Up For The Down Stroke (LP - Up For The Down Stroke) Casablanca *Loop: Heaven's End (LP - Heaven's End) Head * Extreme Noise Terror: Carry On Screaming / Human Error (session) * Ultra Magnetic M.C.'s: Funky (12" - Funky / Mentally Mad) Next Plateau * Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: (I've Got To Get Over) The Wall (12" - American Sector) Ediesta * Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Blue Yodel Für Lino Ventura (LP - In Dixieland) Zickzack * Erich Edlinger: Wenn Ich Auf Meine Almen Geh' (LP - Der Jodelvagabund) BASF * Mark Stewart: Hell Is Empty (CD - Mark Stewart) Mute *Makgona Tshohle Band: Vula Bops (v/a LP - Thunder Before Dawn; The Indestructible Beat Of Soweto Volume Two) Earthworks * Extreme Noise Terror: Conned Through Life (session) *Strookas: What Am I Doing Here On My Own (7" - Put It On The Shelf) Halibut *Armando: Land Of Confusion (12") Westbrook *Los Mustang: Sargento Pepper's (7" - La Ayuda De La Amistad / Tabatha Twitchit / Sargento Pepper's / Los Dos Tan Felices) La Voz De Su Amo *Plant Bach Ofnus: Gwastraff (v/a LP - Mindless Slaughter) Anhrefn *Sapphires: Green Umbrella (LP - The Sapphires) Swingin' Door *Skinny Boys: I Wanna Be Like (LP - Skinny & Proud) Jive *Extreme Noise Terror: Only In It For The Music Part 2 (session) *Shamen: Christopher Mayhew Says (12") Moksha File ;Name *020A-B5043XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1:57:58 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5043/1) Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library